You make me mad "
by Juri-Beru
Summary: Vid/songfic to the song " You make me mad " by Third Day. 1+2.. :D Shounene ai, yew little dubbies, yew. e.e;.. damnpricksanti-shounenai..-mumbles-


o.o; Hi! I'm ... Juri-Beru! And.. ;.; this is my first fic.. so.. like.. be nice, and whatever. ^^; Okie.  
It's a Vid/songfic.. so.. whatever. o.o; it's easy, and THAT'S what I go for. ^^;; I'll get better, I promise.   
  
Disclaimers:  
e.e; .. I don't own.. Gundam Wing.. Nor any characters. I don't own.. Third Day. ;.; ALTHOUGH I THINK MAC POWELL IS WAAAY CUTE. ^^; Sorry, Aimee. ( ;.; Scout -- you're adorable. ) And, I also don't own the song " You make me Mad ". HELL, I don't own ANYTHING.. except for this really cool gel pen thing.. anyway, ... ok. here goes ... nothin'. [ e.e; btw, Sean, I want my booklet back. ]  
  
  
//Lyrics//  
( Scenes )  
  
" You make me mad "  
Lyrics by; Third Day   
  
//I don't know if it's necessarily  
( The things you do )//  
  
( Duo and Heero are seen, Duo is lying on his back on a bed in a dorm room, Heero is typing. Duo is talking on and on and on )  
  
//Maybe the things you say  
Or maybe just the way you say it//  
  
( Duo rolls off the bed, and pokes Heero a couple of times, asking if Heero is listening to what he's saying. )  
  
//It's true you sing a pretty song indeed  
( in a new way )//  
  
( Duo is seen bouncing around the dorm room, while singing " Kitto OK ", Heero pauses typing, though Duo doesn't notice, before Heero starts again. )  
  
//You've said some things to be  
But I'm not sure if you really mean it//  
  
( It's night time, and Duo and Heero are walking toward the dorm, when Duo stops. He has been quiet the whole time, and Heero had been worrying. Heero stops, and turns around, asking what's wrong. Duo is obviously trying to find the right words to say, when he tilts his head to the ground, and mumbles quietly, " I think I've fallen in love with you.. " Heero stares, shocked. )  
  
//Do you realize what you have done?  
Do you think we have a problem?//  
  
( Duo takes Heero's silence as rejection, and brushes past him, running inside the dorm building, and to the room, while Heero pauses, before heading up after Duo. )  
  
//You make me dance, you make me cry, you make me laugh  
You make me shout, you make me smile, you make me mad  
You make me sing, you make me think, you make me sad  
You make me fall, you make me love, you make me mad//  
  
( Duo looks scornfully at Heero, and turns away, facing the wall, before Heero sits down next to Duo, and rubs his back gently. Duo considers turning around, but instead, brings his legs up to his chest, and hugs his knees. Heero brushes a few stray chestnut tresses out of Duo's face, and whispers an apology. Duo looks up. )  
  
//I don't see calling it a tragedy  
( What you have done )  
To do so would be wrong  
And I think taking things too far//  
  
( Cut to a couple days later; Duo and Heero are in the park, some music is playing from a band some ways down the sidewalk. Duo and Heero are obviously a couple already, and Duo offers to dance with Heero. Heero accepts, and they take each other into one another arms, Heero leading, until somehow, Duo, smirking, switches, and takes the lead. )  
  
//But I admit that in reality  
( The truth be known )  
I don't listen to words  
But I know all of them by heart//  
  
( In the dorm room, it's late at night, Duo and Heero are in the same bed, Duo nestled under Heero's arm, Duo is chattering away about the day they had together, while Heero is trying to sleep, and nodding in agreement every once in a while, half-asleep. )  
  
//Do you realize what you have done?  
Do you think this is a problem?//  
  
( In a large field, after a battle, Duo's cockpit opens, and he falls out, obviously beaten up pretty badly from taking so many hits. Heero scrambles out of Wing, and races over to Duo, who smirks weakly, as Heero glares at him, and starts scolding him for being so reckless. The scene fades with Heero wondering if this was such a good idea to have a relationship during such intense battles. )  
  
//You make me dance, you make me cry, you make me laugh  
You make me shout, you make me smile, you make me mad  
You make me sing, you make me think, you make me sad  
You make me fall, you make me love, you make me mad//  
  
( The scene fades in, showing a new dorm room, with Heero and Duo in it, Duo with a splint on his wrist, and a microphone in hand, while grinning wildly, in the meantime, Heero is shaking his head and repeating the word, " No. " Duo finally gives him puppy dog eyes, and waves his sprained wrist around, before Heero takes the microphone, and Duo grins, turning on the karaoke machine, and letting Heero start singing. )  
  
//You make me dance, you make me cry, you make me laugh  
You make me shout, you make me smile, you make me mad  
You make me sing, you make me think, you make me sad  
You make me fall, you make me love, you make me mad//  
  
( Fade in to another scene, one in the park, Duo's wrist is healed, and he is leaning against Heero while both are sitting on a park bench. Heero wraps his arm around Duo, and Duo smiles contentedly. The scene fades out. )  
  
*******  
  
:o Sucks, yes, but gimme credit -- it's the first I've finished.. :D AND I USED GOOD PUNCTUATION. ^^;; Ok, bye now. 


End file.
